


we got the power

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Akira, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Haru, Trans!Yusuke, or at least theyre gonna, theyre all dating each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: what if like, all the phantom thieves just started dating each other? that'd be rad. i'd like that





	1. gust of wind

"So, like, I wanna...I gotta talk about this. Kay?" Futaba said, lacing her fingers over each other repeatedly.

"I'm all ears," Akira said, smiling. The smile made Futaba's anxious heart slow down by a beat or two. She smiled for a moment, then went back to looking at the floor.

"Thing is I-- I'm-- I'm with Ryuji now but--" Futaba stuttered. "But I wanna fuck you too!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth. Akira raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, but he also knew how Futaba was-- She needed to get out the main thing first before defining it. Futaba was grateful for that.

"No, no, look, okay?" Futaba said. "Look I don't _just_ wanna _fuck_ you Akira it's like-- I'm with you sometimes and I see your smile and I'm like _damn nice_ but then other times I'm with Ann and Makoto and I see them k-kiss and I'm like _holy fuckin shit_ and I see Yusuke and Haru together and they're kissing and matching outfits together and just! I wanna be with everyone! I want us all to do that!"

"Calm down," Akira said, and Futaba took a breath. "Are you saying you want us all to...have...sex together?"

"No, no, well...maybe, but I'm saying more like...Like I want us all to be able to kiss and, like, date each other!" Futaba said, getting up. She started to pace along the length of Akira's bed, gesturing wildly to punctuate important words.

"Sometimes I feel weird about keeping Ryuji to myself, you know? Like I love Ryuji, he's so damn cute when I shove my tits in his face and it's like his brain melts out his ears, but I wanna see how he is with you guys too, you know? Like I wanna see what happens when you grab his ass or if Makoto suddenly kisses his neck like-- Fuck! That'd be so cute!"

"That would be pretty cute, actually," Akira said, leaning his face into his hand for a moment. Futaba nodded furiously in agreement.

"Right?!" Futaba said, sitting down on Akira's bed again. "And like...I know Ryuji kinda wants it, or at least he's interested in you guys as much as he's interested in me. But he'd never say as much. He'd think he was breaking my heart or some shit. But what breaks my heart is thinking that he could be a lot happier but us two being exclusive is a damper on that!"

Futaba put her head in her hands with a huge sigh, and Akira got up and began to pace around himself, holding his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"You don't think I'm weird, do you, Akira?" Futaba mumbled.

"Mm...no, I don't think so at all," Akira said, his voice somewhat distant as he continued to think. He pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a couple times before continuing. "Honestly, it sounds fairly appealing to me. But I have no idea how everyone else would react to it."

"Yeah, blaaah," Futaba said, leaning back and laying down on the bed proper. "It's why I came to you first. You know how to keep all these weird crossed wires in your head. Like, I don't know that much about dating, because, well, duh, but what I do know is that only dating one person is kind of a bummer."

"Makes the group feel sort of segmented," Akira said, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah!" Futaba said. "Like you just know how everyone's gonna sit at sushi, or nobody really goes to see movies with each other when it's not their date buddy…Plus, it's kinda left you outta stuff, Akira! Which sucks the _most_ dick because like, you're the guy who got us all here in the first place."

"Aw, that's sweet," Akira said, smiling gently. "For the record, I really don't mind, but I know that's not the focus."

"So like, what do you think I should do? I wanna make this happen for us! Just have the Phantom Thieves all steal each others' hearts for once."

"Am I the first you talked to about this?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I think what should happen is you talk to Ryuji first, so you don't get ahead of yourself. If he's not into it, it won't work from step one."

"Hmm, yeah, yeah, that makes sense," Futaba said, sitting up and nodding. "Umm, can I ask you to be there for it, Akira? I feel like you'd be able to help explain it if I like, get to talking way too much."

"I actually already texted Ryuji a few minutes ago," Akira said, gesturing with his phone. Futaba's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Holy shit, how'd you do that so fast?"

"Proficiency level 5," Akira said.

"What?"

"Never mind," Akira said. Downstairs, the door to Leblanc opened, ringing the small bell. "That must be him now."

Ryuji came stomping up the stairs, out of breath.

"Ok, I-- shit. I came as-as fast as I could. Is everything ok? Futaba?" Ryuji said, wheezing and looking around.

"Oh, Jesus! Yeah, no, it's all okay Ryuji! Nothing bad!" Futaba said, waving a hand in front of her. "What did you _text_ him?"

"Just that I was with you and you wanted to talk," Akira said.

"That's so _devious,_ " Futaba said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Even I wouldn't bait anyone with such an anxiety-inducing turn of phrase!"

"Can I like- Can I sit? Is that cool?" Ryuji asked.

Akira nodded and gestured to the room, indicating for Ryuji to sit wherever. Ryuji took the chair at the foot of Akira's bed next to Futaba, taking her hand in his.

"Hey baby," Futaba said, smiling and scooting closer to Ryuji. Ryuji, still panting, said nothing but kissed her arm gently, making her give a small squeak of joy in response.

"So what's up?" Ryuji asked, looking at Akira. "I'd accuse you'a doin' somethin' sultry with my nerd, but I think I know the both of you a lil' better than that."

"Well, actually,"

"Well, about that," both Akira and Futaba said at the same time respectively. Ryuji's smile dropped and he looked between the two a couple times.

"Wh-what--"

"Baby, hold on--"

"Calm down," Akira said. Ryuji nodded, and his shoulders slumped. His face stepped back from outright panic, but he still looked worried.

"Lemme just explain somethin'," Futaba said. "Babe you know how like, sometimes we're together, and I whisper to you about how good Ann's butt looks, or like how nice Yusuke's makeup is?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, like…" Futaba started. She pulled her legs in close to herself. "I mean...you like how everyone looks, right? And you like them a lot as people?"

"Y...eah…?" Ryuji said. His worry had melted away, but now his face was one of pronounced confusion.

"What if like…" Futaba said. She looked at Akira, who nodded and did a small 'go ahead' gesture with one hand. "...what if we asked them...all to date?"

"...Huh?" Ryuji asked. "You...are we breakin' up?"

"No! Nonono no way!" Futaba said. "I mean like, I want to date everyone! And you should date everyone!" She looked at Akira, her eyes pleading for help.

"Er, what she means is, she wants to know if you're interested in opening your relationship to the rest of the Phantoms," Akira said.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Opening our…" Ryuji mumbled. "You mean like...getting in with like, Akira and Ann and Haru and...and everyone?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Why?" Ryuji asked, frowning. "Am I not good enough for you, or something?" He voice held no malice; instead, he sounded self-conscious, worried that he was failing Futaba in some way.

"No, no, course not, baby," Futaba said, taking the hand in hers and peppering kisses to it. "I just mean like...You know how I get all gushy about how cute you are when we do it?"

"Oh man-- uhm…" Ryuji said, his face blushing bright red. His eyes flicked between Akira and Futaba again. "y-yeah…"

"Just like that! Ahhh I love it!" Futaba said, grinning and bouncing in her seat for a moment. "I just get to thinking like-- what would happen if like, Akira kissed your neck? Or if Makoto grabbed your ass, or something? How would you look? I think about that a lot, and like...I wanna see that, Ryuji!"

"You-- you wanna see _me_ kiss _Akira?_ "

"Or like Haru or Yusuke or-- or all of them! I wanna see that a lot!"

"You-- I--" Ryuji stuttered. "Akira, you hearing this?"

"Mmmmhm."

"And you got nothin' to add?"

"Well, your neck does look very soft." Akira said, smirking.

"Wh-- HEY!" Ryuji yelped, his blush turning nuclear and spreading down his neck. " _You can't just say stuff like that!_ "

"Eeeee oh my god that's exactly what I mean!" Futaba said, putting her other hand around Ryuji's and shaking it vigorously. "I've never seen you blush that hard, even that one time when I started grinding on your leg at the park!"

"Oh my Goddddd," Ryuji said, pulling his jacket over his head to cover his face. "I don't effin' believe this..."

"Noooo, come back to us, Ruji! Ruji-chan I love yooouu!" Futaba said, hugging Ryuji's head to her chest.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Ryuji muttered, but he let Futaba pull his jacket back down, revealing his red face to the world once more.

"So, like, what do you think?" Futaba asked.

"It's...Babe, I'm not gonna lie, this is kinda nuts," Ryuji said. "Are they all fine with it?"

"I haven't asked them yet," Futaba said. "I didn't wanna start making steps without asking you first. That'd just be rude, duh."

"Except for this guy, huh?" Ryuji said, hooking a sharp thumb at Akira. Akira put his hands up in a small "I'm innocent" gesture.

"Oh, Ryuji, come on, you know you'd do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes."

"W-Well-- well I--" Ryuji started, then paused. "...Yeah, yeah, okay, you got me on that one."

"It's just like...Ryuji, the thing is that yeah, I'm not just doing this for you," Futaba said. "I'm not gonna lie to you. This is also 'cause I kinda wanna kiss everyone else along with you. But the thing is, it's also a lot 'cause I want _you_ to be able to do that, too, y'know? I know you look at them and think about it sometimes too, and I want you to be able to do that if you wanna. Or maybe we could even do it together.

"My point is, like, I love you, Ryuji. I do! But where my heart really belongs, is in the whole group of people that stole it in the first place. You guys are like, the most important thing in the world to me. And I wanna be able to share the kind of stuff that you and I do with all of them too."

Futaba took a breath and leaned back on the wall. "Does that make sense…?"

"No, no, like...I think I getcha," Ryuji said. "I mean, I feel the same way...I don't know where I'd be without the Phantoms. I don't _wanna_ know where I'd be without the Phantoms. And like...I want…"

Ryuji's mouth worked around itself for a second, the words and feelings struggling to come out. "I want...us all to stay together. No matter what. So like, I get that, Futaba. And lookin' at it like that, I'm absolutely willin' to try and go in on you with this, no matter how weird it seems at first."

"R-Really?!" Futaba asked, her eyes widening. Ryuji nodded in response.

"Yeah, really," Ryuji said, smiling.

"Th-then what do we do now?" Futaba asked, looking between Akira and Ryuji rapidly.

"Whatever you want to," Akira said. "You handled that great, by the way, Futaba. I'm impressed."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Futaba said, grinning. "And, whatever we want to, huh?"

Futaba put a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment as Akira and Ryuji looked on expectantly.

"Then, I wanna kiss Akira," Futaba said, nodding to herself. "Then, Ryuji, I think you should kiss Akira too, if you wanna."

"Whoa, whoa, now?" Ryuji asked. "Like, now? Right now?"

"Yeah, now! That okay with you, Akira?"

"I certainly won't turn either of you away."

"Great!" Futaba said, standing up. "Lemme at that!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" Ryuji said, standing up.

"Are you changing your mind, Ryuji?" Futaba asked.

"N-No, I just...I mean…" Ryuji looked at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. He continued, barely audible. "I just think, like...I met him first, y'know…?"

"Oh!" Futaba said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Of course! How could I be so boorish? After you, sir!" Futaba bowed and made a large sweeping gesture towards Akira.

"Sh-shut up!" Ryuji said. After a moment he took a couple shaky steps towards Akira, who stood up off the sofa to meet Ryuji.

Ryuji's steps stopped him right in front of Akira, but his gaze was aimed directly at his feet, with his hands shoved as far into his pockets as they would go. His face had achieved that nuclear blush again, and he seemed to be biting his lip, but only a little bit.

"Ryuji," Akira said.

"W-what?" Ryuji replied.

"Ryuuuuuuuji," Akira said.

"Wh-what is it?!"

"I'm gonna feel real weird if you try to kiss my feet, you know," Akira said, smiling.

" _God,_ shut up!" Ryuji said, looking up. "How does this come so _easy_ for you, you ass?!"

"Charm level 5."

"What?!"

"Never mind," Akira said, moving his hands to Ryuji's hips. Ryuji, without missing a beat, put his arms around Akira's neck.

"Oh my God you just did that without even thinking," Futaba said, hands clasped in front of her face. "Are you secretly a bottom? Or is Akira so powerful a top that he just bent you to his will?"

"N-no! No way! It ain't--" Ryuji said, turning his face towards Futaba. However, before he could say more, Akira took a hand and shifted Ryuji's face back towards his own.

"Don't worry about her," Akira said. "Just do what you feel. Let me feel it too."

"I'm…" Ryuji started, then stopped, then started again. "I should say, I've...I've been...thinking...about this...for a while."

"You too, huh?"

"Wait, wh--" Ryuji started before being cut off by Akira's lips meeting his. Ryuji's eyes shot open, but then he closed them, pulling himself into Akira's embrace. Futaba squealed in delight, but for the two of them it sounded like it was miles away.

When they pulled away, they looked straight into each others' eyes, and Ryuji felt a weird spark, right in his heart, but somehow deeper-- the same sort of spark he had felt when he saw Akira first awaken to Arsene. He had almost forgotten about it in the time since. And now that he had remembered, he wanted to hold onto it for just a little longer.

"That was, um…" Ryuji started. "Your...your lips are like really soft, dude. How do you do that?"

"Gotta keep some cards up my sleeve," Akira said, grinning.

"Oh-- god, boooo," Ryuji said, laughing and letting go. "That was effin' terrible, _Joker._ "

"That was AMAZING!" Futaba said, clapping. "Wow wow WOW that was so much better than I expected! I've never seen Ryuji get so tender!"

"C-come on, Futaba…" Ryuji said, scratching the back of his head. "Gimme a break…"

"Me next me next me next," Futaba said, jumping over to Akira. "Let. Me. At. THAT!"

"Whoa, easy there--" Akira started, but was cut off as Futaba leapt into his embrace and mashed her mouth against his. She wrapped her arms around Akira as best she could, making sure to place one on the back of his head and the other firmly on his ass.

"Whoa, shit," Ryuji said, stepping back. Before he could stop himself, he laughed and said, "Get it, Futaba!"

" _God_ I am _trying,_ " Futaba said, breaking apart for only a moment before resuming her onslaught. Akira seemed for a minute like he might be overwhelmed, but quickly met Futaba's challenge by leaning into the kiss and placing both of his hands on her own ass. Futaba snorted laughter and broke apart, her heart soaring so much that she spun away from Akira, sticking her arms out to catch her balance.

"Damn, dude," Ryuji said, admiring Futaba's burst of affection. "I ain't never seen her like this, either. It's actually kinda fun."

"It's SO much fun!" Futaba said, taking big steps over to Ryuji. "Now, Ruji-chan, you kiss me!"

"Well, if you insist," Ryuji said, and pulled Futaba up to him, kissing her deep and warm. While kissing Akira was new for both of them, kissing each other at this point felt familiar, and comforting. They were all so different from each other. As the couple broke apart, Ryuji, Futaba, and Akira each realized they were all hungry for more.

"Yeah! Hell yeah!" Futaba said, pumping her fist in the air. "Man that was great! What'd you think, Akira?"

"I've never seen these sides of either of you," Akira said, unable to stop smiling. "It's really something."

"'It's really something'? How old are you?" Ryuji said, laughing. Akira and Futaba joined in, and after they caught their breath they all sat together on Akira's bed.

"Man," Ryuji said, sighing. "You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"Kissing in public is gonna be effin' _wild._ "

"Oh, man, you're right," Akira said, laughing.

"It'll really be a huge middle finger to all the adults watchin' us, right?" Ryuji said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "Especially if we get everyone else in on it! Imagine how bad old people would freak out if they saw like seven delinquents all makin' out in the park."

"Oh my God you're right, I didn't even think of that!" Futaba said, breaking out into a gigglefit. "Oh my God they'd shit their guts out to _death._ Sojiro would have to like pick his jaw up off the floor!"

"Oh, God, Sojiro," Ryuji said. "I didn't even think about him. He barely okayed you and I. He's gonna be side-eyeing me real hard if he sees you kissin' anyone else."

"Oh, he'll just have to grow up," Futaba said, rolling her eyes. "It's 20XX for cryin' out loud. The future is weird, deal with it."

"If you say so...If he asks me about it, I'm tellin' him it was Akira's idea," Ryuji said, standing up.

"How come I'm the scapegoat for everything?" Akira asked.

"Cause if you can get outta that thing in the interrogation room, you can survive anything, dude," Ryuji said, slapping him on the arm.

"You can't keep using that excuse forever," Akira said.

"I absolutely can and I absolutely will," Ryuji said.

"So like, when do we introduce this to the rest of the group?" Futaba asked.

"I think that, at this point, we need to do it with all of them present instead of going couple-by-couple," Akira said. "Otherwise the last couple will feel pressured into doing something they might not want to do."

"That makes sense," Ryuji said. "Shit, you're quick with this stuff."

"Had a lot of practice, you could say," Akira said.

"What kind of life did you even lead before you got here, man?" Ryuji said, frowning.

"It was exciting, if somewhat bumpy," Akira said, and closed his eyes. A vision from a past life flashed by him; a sight of a dozen angry girls all holding chocolates. He shivered, the dread of that vision passing through him like a stiff breeze.

"Still," Futaba said, sitting up. "We should do this soon. Maybe like, not today, but over the weekend?"

"Yeah, weekend sounds good. I think I heard that it's gonna be nice and sunny on Sunday," Ryuji said, also sitting up.

"Mm, that sounds nice," Akira said. "I think someone mentioned the park? We could have a picnic."

"Oh man, that sounds tight!" Ryuji said. "Could totally go for that. We'll make bentos and everything."

"Now, are you actually saying that for real, or do you mean 'buy some bentos at 777'?"

"I'm-- I might actually put in the effort this time! Don't put me on blast like that outta nowhere!" Ryuji said.

"That'd honestly be more impressive than if everyone agreed to our datepile plan," Futaba said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"You too?!" Ryuji said, spinning to face Futaba. "Ugggh, I regret this already, you guys _suck._ "

"Ohh, come on, _Ruji-chan,_ " Akira said, sitting up. "What if I treated us all to some ramen at Ogikubo?"

"Better be a shitton of ramen to make up for these gaping wounds you both left in me," Ryuji said, clutching his side. "Oh man, I'm bleedin' out…"

"Oh noo! We better hurry, Akira!" Futaba said, jumping up. "...You're covering me too, right?"

"Oh, if I _must,_ " Akira said, but his warm smile betrayed his falsely disparaging tone. He got up and stretched his arms out before gesturing towards the stairs. "Come on, let's see if we can get there before the line gets too long."

"Ooh, yeah, it's about to get pretty hoppin' over there. You first, Akira," Ryuji said. "And if you ever call me Ruji-chan again I am gonna kick your ass no matter how soft your stupid lips are."

"So bossy," Akira said, laughing, and the three took their first steps down the stairs and into a new, strange future together.


	2. phantom thieves are me

When Sunday arrived, Ryuji had in fact overslept and not made a single bento for the picnic. Granted, neither had anyone else, but they still had Ryuji front the cash for the pre-made boxes in reparation.

A short train ride and a brisk walk later and the Phantoms all found themselves in Inokashira. The park was a bit crowded-- it seemed many other couples and groups on their day off had the same idea-- but, fortunately, Haru had somehow managed to find a perfect empty spot underneath a shady tree. They spread out a blanket, put down their boxes, and all sat in a circle-- Makoto next to Ann, Yusuke next to Haru, and Futaba inbetween Akira and Ryuji. Futaba looked at the two couples across from her and frowned.

"Ugh, it's so _boring,_ " she said.

"What's boring, Futaba?" Haru asked.

"Just-- the way you're all sitting! It's how you always sit!"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "I picked this spot because it had a beautiful view of the lake…"

"No, no," Futaba said. "Just like...you guys always sit next to each other! It's boring." Futaba gestured wildly to the general area Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, and Haru were sitting in.

"...As opposed to what?" Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Eugh, it's just like...Shit, I got ahead of myself." Futaba shook her head and looked at Akira and Ryuji in turn. "Should I keep goin' with this? I didn't mean to get on it so early, but we're kinda like...here, now."

"Ummmm…" Ryuji started. He looked at Akira for support. "I...guess we should do it...now?"

"Might as well," Akira said, shrugging.

"What are you three muttering about?" Ann asked. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Well, no," Ryuji said.

"Kind of," Futaba said.

"We had dastardly ulterior motives to this picnic," Akira said. "And now is the time for them to come to fruition."

Akira closed his eyes, bowed his head, and clasped his hands in front of him, almost as if apologizing. Laughter from the group broke out at the gesture, getting everyone smiling again.

"And just what are these _dastardly motives,_ Akira?" Makoto asked inbetween laughs.

"I think Futaba had better take point on it," Akira said, gesturing back to her.

"Oh, fat lot of help you are!" Futaba said. She turned to the circle and took a deep breath. "So, I brought you all here today for...a proposal, kinda. A consolidation, if you will."

"She wants us all to hook up," Ryuji said. He had already opened his box and was shovelling rice into his mouth inbetween words.

"What?" asked the uninitiated four simultaneously. Futaba punched Ryuji in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You pissboy! Let me explain it!" she said. "Ugh, like...thing is like, I know you guys are all dating, and you're all happy, yeah?"

"Yeeaaahhh…?" Ann said, suspicious. "Where are you going with this?"

"Somewhere interesting, I promise," Futaba said. "Look, like...I talked with Akira the other day, and I was thinking like...The group feels kinda segmented right now, doesn't it?"

Haru and Yusuke looked at Ann and Makoto, who then both looked at Ryuji and Futaba.

"I mean...I guess so?" Makoto said.

"Like, we don't have so many days like this anymore," Futaba said. "Cause usually we tend to do this stuff with our date friend. And only our date friend."

"That can't be true, can it?" Haru asked, looking around the circle, worried.

"No, it's...you're not _wrong,_ " Ann said. "I do end up doin' a lot more stuff with Makoto than anybody else."

"And I have been spending a lot of time with Haru," Yusuke said, closing his eyes, instantly lost in thought. "I won't say that wasn't incredibly important time, of course, but it does mean that I've been bereft of time spent with the rest of my friends."

"Yeah, see, I'm not the only one here," Futaba said. "Thing is, like, I want us all to...kinda get better connected to each other again, I guess? All of us, together, co-mingling."

"...Hooking up," Makoto said.

"I don't think a fuckin' _orgy_ is gonna help us get connected," Ann said, frowning and clinging to Makoto's arm protectively. "Ryuji, was this your boneheaded idea? I bet it was."

"Huh? N-no way!" Ryuji said, swallowing his mouthful of food. "And also I don't know if you meant to, but that pun sucked."

"Don't change the subject!" Ann snapped. "What a load of crap, only _you_ could come up with something as skeevy as a _fuck party!_ "

"It's-- It's not like that!" Futaba said.

"She just means dating," Akira said, loud enough to overtake the bickering. "She wants us all to try dating...each other."

"Yeah, that!" Futaba said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Like it doesn't have to be a sex thing! I mean it _could_ be a sex thing but it doesn't _have_ to be."

"Futaba, was this really your idea…?" Makoto asked.

"Yes! Ryuji didn't have anything to do with it!"

"I can confirm that," Akira said. "Futaba came to me first about it."

"And you're okay with it, Akira?"

"Honestly, it sounds rather refreshing to me," Akira said. He stretched out his arms as he leaned against the sturdy trunk of the tree. "Look, let me sort this out a bit. Speaking for myself, I want it to be known-- all of you are important to me. You're the ones I rode with through Palaces and Mementos and even the end of the world, and at the end of the day I couldn't bear to only date one of you. It's why I ended up dateless in the group. There's nobody I could single out as someone I 'loved' more."

"Oh, Akira," Haru said, sniffling. "That's so sweet…"

"Heh, well, I don't know about that," Akira said, absolutely knowing about that. Kindness level 5. "But, if we could all strengthen our bonds together by something like this, I think it would mean the world to me. It's all-or-nothing here, and if we could even try out 'all', well...It'd be good for us, I think."

"So that's why you turned me down…" Ann said.

"You asked him out too?" Makoto said, eyebrows arched high in surprise.

"I mean...yeah, maybe," Ann said. "And if you did too then you know exactly why."

"...As did I," Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh man, brutal," Ryuji said, grinning. "I had no idea. That's kinda hilarious."

"This is what you all are focusing on?" Akira asked. After a moment of thought, he smirked and turned to Ryuji. "And Ryuji, when you kissed me-- how long did you say you had been waiting for it?"

"F-fuck you!" Ryuji said, shoving his face back into his food. Akira smirked as Ann, Yusuke, Haru, and Makoto gasped simultaneously.

"You kissed Ryuji?" Ann asked. "Ryuji, I thought you were like, the only straight in the Thieves! You were pining for Akira too?"

"It was soooo cute you guys shoulda seen it!" Futaba said, clapping. "It was like straight out of a BL novel! I coulda sworn I saw roses blooming around them for half a second."

"Shut up, shut up!" Ryuji mumbled, his blush almost glowing from behind his lunchbox.

"Wow, this is serious," Haru said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I dunno," Ann said, leaning her face on her hand. "Like, I was against it until you mentioned that. Now I'm not so sure." Again everyone nodded, lost in thought.

"The thing is, like, I've already made my decision," Futaba said. She hooked her thumbs at both Akira and Ryuji simultaneously before continuing. "So long as these two cute dopes are okay with it, I'm gonna keep dating the both of them. And they're gonna date each other, too. That's just how we're gonna work now. So, this is kinda me telling you all that the door is open if you wanna come in. 

"But I want you to know that so far, it's pretty fun in here, and I think it'll be way more fun if we just tear down those walls all together."

A heavy silence fell over the Thieves, making Futaba, Akira, and Ryuji's hearts pound in their chests so hard they could almost feel each others' anxiety, like their cognitions could still have physical form. The silence continued for another minute, until a gentle voice finally broke it.

"I-I want to try it!"

It was Haru, blushing and slightly sweating despite the cool breeze running across the park. She looked around the group before turning to Yusuke.

"I'm...I don't know," Haru said, her face somewhat sad, and her hands gripping the shoulder straps of her blouse. "Yusuke, I've never really had a datefriend before, you know that. And you and I, we're...We're really special together. We're doing so much with each other, together. And I love that! But I want to share what makes us special with the rest of the Phantoms! I want to share all of me with them, because they of all people will accept that!"

Haru took a large, hitching breath. "And I hope you can want that too, Yusuke."

"H-Haru," Yusuke said, his voice choked. Tears welled in his eyes, with a few drops beginning to gently roll down his cheeks. "Haru, I...We...You're right. You're absolutely right. Your beauty...our beauty." Yusuke dropped his voice, struggling to let the words escape his mouth. " _M-My_...b-beauty. They deserve to see it. I want them to. I couldn't want anything more."

Haru and Yusuke embraced tightly, both of them now crying gently, tears falling onto each others' shoulders. The rest of the Phantoms watching were now also crying, albeit not quite so gracefully.

"Y-you _guys,_ " Ann said, chest shuddering with huge, fat tears coursing down her face. Makoto was in a similar state, but hid her face in Ann's shoulder. "How could you do that to us?? Wh-why are you two so d-damn _good_ together??"

"Really, th-that was just unfair!" Futaba said, taking her glasses off and wiping her cheeks wildly. "Now I feel weird for asking...!"

"God, man, it's like watchin' some schmaltzy movie, except it's real and it's tearing my effin' heart out!" Ryuji said, biting his lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"They're a shoujo manga couple come to life," Akira said, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," Haru said, turning her head away from Yusuke to smile at the rest of the group. "I h-hope we haven't r-ruined the mood."

All the other Phantoms doubled over further in mock pain, wailing even louder, but then slowly dissolved into hitching laughs at the end. Yusuke and Haru pulled away from each other a bit, keeping one arm around each others' waists.

"Every time, Haru! Every single time!" Ryuji said, inbetween choked laughs. "God damnit!"

"D-did we do something wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"No, no, course not," Ryuji said. "It's all good. You guys are just...way too much, man."

"My statement still stands, though, if that's okay…" Haru said, quietly.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course!" Futaba said. "I love you guys too, you know?" Akira and Ryuji both nodded in agreement.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Makoto asked, turning her resting head to face the group, her eyes pointed up towards Ann's face.

"You two shouldn't feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to," Akira said firmly. "If you aren't interested, you don't have to."

"Akira, shut up for a second," Ann said, then turned to Makoto. "What do you want, hon?"

"I...know the smart thing to do would be to walk away and think about it," Makoto said. "But honestly, this whole thing...just seems comfortable. And I like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ann said, resting her own head on top of Makoto's. "What you and I have is really good, and it means a lot to me. But also, being able to do this with everyone seems...yeah, comfy."

"And it's not like you and I are breaking up," Makoto said. "We're just sharing ourselves with everyone else."

"I kinda like that too," Ann said, smiling. "I'm willing if you are."

"I am," Makoto said, smiling gently. "If nothing else, it'll be an experience I don't think I can get anywhere else."

"Are...are you sure, because--"

"Akira, shut up," Ann repeated, grinning. "We're in! You can't stop us now."

"Good thing too, you all would be in complete anarchy without us," Makoto said.

"...Just like that?" Ryuji asked.

"Just like that," Ann said. Ryuji, Akira, and Futaba all looked around at each other quizzically.

"Er…" Ryuji muttered.

"Is something the matter?" Yusuke asked. "From the way you sounded initially, I would think you would be more excited about it."

"No, it's great! It's just like...I dunno, it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be," Futaba said, sighing.

"Yeah, basically," Ryuji said. "I was expecting at least a black eye from someone."

"I can still do that if you want," Makoto said, raising a fist with a menacing glint in her eye.

"Ack-- no! I'm good!"

"It's just like, I've been thinking about this for a while?" Futaba said, scratching her head. "And I didn't say anything earlier cause I thought everyone would be really against it. But all it took was Ryuji kissing Akira."

"Makes me wonder what else would become acceptable because of a kiss," Akira said, smirking. "Maybe free sushi?"

"I think maybe you're thinking a little small, Akira," Ryuji said.

"Free sushi with some for leftovers," Akira said. "Oh, hell, I just realized we never started eating. Aside from Ryuji, anyway. I'm starving."

"Oh, god, yeah, me too!" Ann said, picking up her bento and opening the lid.

"Is that seriously it??" Futaba asked, looking around. "Nobody wants to fight me on it??"

"No, I think we're all in agreement," Haru said, smiling and taking a bite out of a piece of grilled hot dog. "We might have to establish some more detailed guidelines later, but I think that could be worked out over text. For now, we have a lovely spring day to enjoy!"

"Man, I feel so conflicted. I don't know whether I should be pissed I spent so long agonizing over it or happy that everyone's up for it," Futaba said.

"For now, all I'm feeling is this tonkatsu," Makoto said, taking a bite.

"Oh...whatever! You idiots!" Futaba said, finally picking up her own box and cracking it open. "You're lucky you're all so damn cute or I'd really let you have it."

"I have no doubt in my mind," Yusuke said, smiling gently. "The fear that's trembling in my heart will create scores of paintings for years to come."

Futaba huffed and threw a small wad of rice at Yusuke, which landed right on the tip of his nose. Yusuke startled and gave a loud, shrill yell, out of his mouth in one short staccato burst. Everyone stared at him for a moment before beginning to laugh, and after another moment Yusuke also joined in.

Later, after everyone's lunches were empty, Futaba was ecstatic to see all of the Phantoms pull closer together without anyone saying a word, all leaning on the tree that had diligently shaded their picnic. Haru leaned her head gently on Makoto's shoulder; Akira and Yusuke's hands clasped together after a couple hesitant, exploring touches; even Ryuji's hand was adventurously resting on Ann's left thigh, matching Makoto's hand resting on her right thigh. Ann, looking between the two, then swung her arms around their shoulders, pulling them into her embrace with a grin.

Futaba couldn't help but giggle to herself as she grabbed Akira's free arm and rubbed her cheek against it excitedly. Maybe this was going to be way easier than she had hoped. It'd take them a little while to adjust, but that only meant more exciting new things to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may find yourself wondering, where's morgana? the answer is, this is a universe where morgana doesn't exist because i don't want his weird horniness all over this, go away asshole
> 
> also, to put it out there: haru is a trans girl, and yusuke is pretty sure he's one too but he's also still very new to the concept. haru is helping lead him through it. it'll probably be discussed more in later chapters! akira is also absurdly genderfluid. that's not really a note for the fic so much as it is just a fact


	3. a free bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey do you like people talking about gender? i sure do

After the picnic, despite everyone's eagerness, there was a definite air of hesitation to everyone's communications. The group chat was mostly quiet, with questions and answers happening in curt, limited answers. It's not that anyone had lied at the picnic; it was just hard to judge boundaries. Making the first step in such a large endeavor was hard, and it was going to have to take someone with guts to break the ice.

Guts level 5.

Akira tapped out a small question to the group chat, pressing the send button with confidence that it would be the ice breaker that the group needed. 

**Akira**  
_Haru, Yusuke. Would you both like to go see Sky Tower with me?_

It was still early in the morning, around 8am or so. Akira was prepared to wait for an answer, but thankfully, Haru and Yusuke were both very early risers.

**Haru**  
_Oh! Um, today?_

**Akira**  
_Yes, that's what I was thinking._

**Yusuke**  
_That sounds nice, but I have a portfolio due by the end of the week. Need to put the finishing touches on a few works._

**Haru**  
_Aw, I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm free though, Akira, I'll be glad to come with._

**Akira**  
_Sounds great. Good luck with your work, Yusuke. We'll take pictures for you to reference._

**Yusuke**  
_Would you? That would be lovely. Thank you!_

**Haru**  
_See you then, Akira!_

Akira nodded and smiled to himself before getting off the bed. He needed a little something special for his first Phantom Date. 

Wait, no. Date-heist? Heistmate…? Akira shook his head. This is stupid. Figure out the terminology later.

After getting dressed, Akira quickly hurried out the door and stopped into Tae Takemi's clinic.

"Hey, little guinea pig," Takemi said, smiling. "Haven't seen you in a while. I got a fresh batch of the new medicine you wanted." She grabbed a small box from behind her and placed it on the counter.

"Oh, thank you," Akira said, pocketing the box. "Though actually, I came in here for a somewhat different request."

"Mm? What do you need?"

Akira looked over the counter and gestured at the outfit that Takemi was wearing; her usual favorite teal spider-web dress.

"Do you think you'd have anything in my size?" Akira asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Takemi looked down at herself, then at Akira, squinting her eyes a bit.

"Hmm...Yeah, I might. Been a while since I was _that_ skinny, but I think you could make it work regardless," Takemi said, getting up from her chair. "Finally making the plunge?"

"No, I don't think there's any particular plunge for me to make," Akira said. "Just got a date coming up. Want to try something new to make them feel comfortable."

"Ooh, the guinea pig grows a little bigger today," Takemi said, grinning. "Sure, kid, I'll go find something for you." As she got up and left the room to run to her apartment above the clinic, Akira called out to her.

"You don't have to call me 'kid', I'm not that much younger than you!"

"Get your doctorate first!"

\----

A few hours later and Akira was waiting at the base of the Tower, dressed in a simple black dress that had full sleeves but no shoulders, and while it hugged his form it only barely crested the top of Akira's thighs. Takemi had the same body shape as Akira but Akira had neglected to realize that he was still almost a foot taller than her. Still, it looked good, and Akira didn't think he was going to criminalize anyone walking by so long as he didn't bend over too far. Along with the dress, Takemi had insisted on a few accessories; a black choker, fishnet stockings, and a pair of combat boots. Akira was hesitant at first, not sure he could pull off the look, but one glance in a mirror wiped away the doubt.

Akira realized a bit late that Haru was going to be almost the complete opposite of him, and as soon as she stepped out of the crowd it became readily apparent. She had worn her usual white speckled tights with a short khaki skirt and a pastel pink t-shirt that read "BOY, BYE" in a stylized hot pink font.

Of course, when Haru saw Akira she visibly startled, eyes wide as she looked at Akira's outfit. Akira smiled and waved, and then was nearly bowled over as Haru sprinted to him to drown him in a massive bear hug.

"A-Akira!" Haru said, voice catching. "You-- you look so beautiful! You...I didn't--"

"Not here," Akira said. "Inside."

"Of course, of course," Haru said, nodding.

Akira smiled and offered his hand to Haru, who grabbed it without hesitation, winding her fingers inbetween Akira's. Haru's face was positively glowing; smile sweet enough to give cavities to passersby, and only one or two tears actually escaping her eyes though they were positively swimming in emotion.

Despite the lunch rush Akira and Haru were seated almost immediately, at a table close to the window but comfortably distant from any other customers. The both sat next to each other on the same side of the table opposite of the glass, allowing them to survey all of Tokyo as they talked.

"Wow, we were seated so quickly," Akira said, marvelling at the view. "And with such a perfect table."

"Small favors, and all that," Haru said. They fell into an intentional silence as the waiter came over and took their orders; and again as their only requests-- a couple cups of coffee-- were brought out and placed in front of them.

Then, after the waiter had left, they turned to each other.

"Oh, _Akira,_ " Haru said. "You...I can't believe it. Your dress is so beautiful on you."

"Thank you," Akira said, smiling brightly. "Your outfit is wonderful too. Excellent shirt."

"Huh? Oh-- right, I forgot about it, haha!" Haru said, patting her chest. "I just got very caught up in…You know."

"I completely understand."

"Akira…" Haru said, sighing. "I had no idea...It went totally over my head."

"What did?" Akira asked, picking up his mug and taking a sip of his coffee.

"That you're-- your clothes! You're just like me…" Haru said, voice distant, lost in a cloud of warm and pleasant endorphins. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"Oh, no, Haru, not quite," Akira said. "I take it my hunch was correct, though?"

"If it's that I'm a big gay trans girl, then yes, it certainly was," Haru said. She reached a hand over to Akira and placed it on his. Akira spread his fingers, allowing Haru's hand to intertwine with his again.

"I'm glad," Akira said. "I had an inkling before, but your speech with Yusuke at our picnic cemented it."

"I still can't believe I couldn't tell at all," Haru said. "All of your clothes looked pretty standard boy fare."

"Oh, they are," Akira said. "I borrowed this dress from a friend, actually."

"Really? Goodness, we'll have to go shopping some time," Haru said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I'm not unhappy with them," Akira said. "I'm not exactly like you. I just...slide around, is the best way I can put it."

"Oh, are you genderfluid?"

"Is there a term for that?" Akira asked, surprised. "That's good. Yes, I'm genderfluid. That fits nicely."

"Ah, that's lovely!" Haru said, smiling wide again. "I'm so so glad. You're so wonderful, Akira."

"So are you, Haru," Akira said. "I meant to ask about it sooner, but I didn't want to risk being wrong."

"It's not a problem, I understand fully!" Haru said. She took her own small cup of coffee and took a long sip.

"I take it you're planning to talk about it with the rest of the Phantoms?" Akira asked.

"Mmhm!" Haru said. "Yes, Yusuke and I both."

"Ah, I suspected him too, but..."

"Mmhm. Or, at least, he's exploring it. You've known him for longer, Akira, you probably know better than I do that he was a poor egg just crying out for some guidance!" Haru placed her cup on the table and gestured outwards.

"Yeah, I suppose it's not subtle," Akira said.

"Every piece of clothing he owns is from womens' fashion stores in Harajuku! I'm not even really sure how he afforded it."

"His budgeting skills are really rough," Akira said.

"It's really true," Haru said. "But...I couldn't ask for anyone more wonderful to be with."

After a moment Haru quickly added, "Besides you guys! I mean."

"It's okay," Akira said, laughing. "You don't have to qualify anything."

"I just don't want to seem like I'm backpedaling," Haru said.

"It's a hard thing to just throw yourself into," Akira said. "Nobody's expecting you to just make the switch seamlessly."

"I suppose that's true," Haru said. "After all, I think everyone was a little scared since the picnic."

"It just needed an icebreaker. And it just so happened I could hit two birds with one stone by asking you and Yusuke out," Akira said.

Haru nodded, still nursing her cup of coffee.

"So, anyone you're particularly excited to take out?" Akira asked. Haru, taken off-guard, choked and spent a moment coughing before she could reply.

"Oh! Oh, my. Akira, you're quite bold, aren't you?" Haru asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Well, I mean...Oh, it's so tough to say. I feel like I'm snubbing Yusuke."

"You're only snubbing him if you don't tell him what you're planning to do," Akira said.

"I know, it's just still difficult," Haru said. She sunk a little lower into her chair, trying to hide a developing blush on her cheeks behind her cup. "Plus it's...hard to choose...Ann is so strong, and Makoto is so confident, and Futaba is so silly and fun...even Ryuji seems like he could be fun to get to know better."

"And what about me?" Akira asked, smirking.

"Y-you're important too! Also! Yes!" Haru said, startling a bit. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out...I just figured since we're already out on a date…"

"Oh, I'm just teasing, you're fine," Akira said.

"Ugh, you're so mean sometimes, Akira!"

"I'm wearing fishnets," Akira said, kicking a leg out. "I was never destined for compassion."

"Mean and right is a terrible combination, if I'm honest," Haru said, smiling.

Akira didn't respond except to squeeze Haru's hand and lean onto Haru. Haru matched the gesture, leaning her head onto the taller thief's shoulder and sighing contentedly. The rest of the date was spent in a comfortable, intimate silence as the two stayed to watch the sun set below the Tokyo skyline.

When the last rays of twilight dimmed behind the skyscrapers, the two finally decided it was time to leave the tower and head home. After a brief battle over who got to pay the check (Haru won), the two scuttled into an elevator, holding hands as they were escorted back down to solid earth.

"Akira, this...was so lovely," Haru said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked across the main lobby. "I couldn't have expected an ounce of what happened today. I'm so glad to have you here. To be here with you, and everyone."

"I feel the same," Akira said, smiling brightly and squeezing Haru's hand again. "Could I interest you in another cup of coffee back at Leblanc?"

"Oh, really now, Akira," Haru said, laughing. "We just spent all day drinking coffee! I wouldn't have expected you to be so transparent."

"Actually, I just really like coffee," Akira said, shrugging with a lazy grin. "That's you putting that weird spin on it."

"At least you can commit to a lie," Haru said, laugh melting away into a satisfied smile. "But that being said, definitely next time, Akira. Keep me in mind, won't you?"

"I certainly will. With that being said, for now, I should just make sure Takemi gets her clothes back. She'll feed me poison if I don't."

"Okay. But…" Haru said, trailing off. "Before you go, could…"

"Hmm?" Akira asked, looking at Haru.

"Just...come down here a second!"

"What, like this?" Akira asked, bending his torso forward. When he reached a sufficient height, Haru placed a hand on one side of Akira's face and pulled his lips into hers kissed him. In a rare occurrence, Akira was totally caught off-guard and pulled back a bit out of reflex.

"Ah, sorry, should have asked," Haru said, guilt plain on her face.

"No, no, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it," Akira said, smiling while traces of a blush stained red on his cheeks. "Try it again?"

"Gladly!" Haru said, and kissed Akira again, but with a distinct hunger behind it; while it was not necessarily physically intense to any watching them, an energy was almost radiating off of Haru, seeming to fill Akira up to the brink with the same warmth.

When they broke apart, they both looked at each other for a moment before they both dissolved into a gigglefit.

"This is going to be fun," Haru said inbetween gasps for breath. "I-it's going to be really fun!"

"I'm really looking forward to it. To everyone." Akira paused as he looked at his phone; there were a couple angry texts from Sojiro and a couple nosy texts from Futaba. Time to head back for sure. Akira started on his way to the train station, briefly turning around to shout at Haru. "And I'm going to hold you to that coffee! I _always_ collect my debts."

"Got it, Joker!" Haru said, saluting and smiling. "Be safe!"

After that, Akira turned a corner, and although they now couldn't physically see each other, something had grown inside each of them; an emotion, pleasant and comforting and all Haru ever wanted. A community where she could be accepted, with people that would love and understand her true self for exactly what it was.

...And, if the community came with lovely bonuses such as the fantastic date they were just on, Haru definitely wanted to see more.

\----

Later, Akira realized that he forgot to take any pictures for Yusuke, so he ran back to Sky Tower the next day to fulfill his promise. Yusuke himself had forgotten about the request as well, but was nevertheless appreciative of Akira's efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be ann + makoto and ryuji + futaba having a double date together. it won't have akira in it this time. i promise
> 
> also here's akira's dress if you wanted like a ref https://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/9f77-2014/06/30/alexander-wang-blue-long-sleeve-shoulderless-dress-marine-product-1-21255740-1-151797604-normal.jpeg


	4. the nosebleed section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryuji has a date with futaba, ann, and makoto all at once! can he survive????? (probably)

Ryuji sat in the corner of the Thieves' usual booth at the Shibuya diner, dripping sweat and being both lightly consoled and lightly cajoled by Futaba, who was sitting next to him.

Ryuji was shaking in his seat, sharp pangs of fear occasionally striking his chest, because the two of them were waiting on Ann and Makoto to join them at the diner. Ryuji had invited them on a double date, and to his utter shock and mild terror, they had agreed. Ryuji didn't really intend for this to happen. Or maybe he did intend it, but certainly hadn't expected them to agree.

It was one of those situations you tend to get yourself into if you're a bit of a coward when it comes to romance. You know the ones. Akira had asked out Haru and Yusuke the day before, and while Yusuke had to turn them down, Haru joined him gladly. The next time Ryuji saw her, he could practically feel his teeth melting at the powerful waves of euphoria that she was putting out.

So, as a "joke", Ryuji decided to try something similar.

**Ryuji**  
_Hey hey, Ann, Makoto, what're you gals up to tomorrow? You wanna try goin' out on a date with Futaba and me? ***winky emoji* *crying laughing emoji* *ok hand sign emoji***_

**Makoto**  
_Hmm, I actually got my weekend homework done early, so I have a free night tomorrow night. Ann?_

**Ann**  
_Oh, sweet! I could definitely stand to put my homework off for another day. You want to get dinner at the diner?_

**Ryuji**  
_Wait, huh?_

**Makoto**  
_That sounds wonderful, actually. Futaba, is the diner okay with you?_

**Ryuji**  
_Hold on a second_

**Futaba**  
_Totally! That sounds really fun! Great idea bb ***sparkle heart emoji* *sparkle heart emoji***_

**Ryuji**  
_What is happening_

It was one of _those_ "jokes". The kind where you're secretly lobbing it out as an idea, but if the other person takes offense you can just laugh it off. Ryuji really didn't expect it to work; the girls weren't exceptionally fond of him, after all. Given their reaction to the initial proposal (specifically the "I bet Ryuji cooked this stupid plan up" part) Ryuji expected a flat refusal.

But now, instead, he was about to be on a date with three exceedingly pretty girls. Two of whom hated his guts, and rightly so, for being a prick. This date was an assault on all sides, and worst of all it was an assault he himself coordinated.

Ryuji heaved a huge sigh and leaned his head on his hand, only barely aware of his foot tapping wildly out of control under the table.

"Baby, you're so nervous!" Futaba said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Why did you even suggest this if you were gonna freak out?"

"I dunno??" Ryuji said. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, honestly! And now I'm like, here, and like…"

"It's just Ann and Makoto, Ruji. You're acting like you asked out Rise-chan or something!"

"Ugh, Rise-chan would've been easier to deal with," Ryuji said, running a hand through his hair. "At least I don't know if she hates me."

"Do you think Ann and Makoto _hate_ you?" Futaba asked. Futaba sat up and snaked an arm around Ryuji's side, gently pulling him in to lean on her instead. Ryuji did so without resistance, glad for the comfort.

"I mean, like, I dunno…" Ryuji said, trailing off. "They sure don't have a high opinion of me, at least."

"Now why would you think _that?_ "

"Token straight."

"Oh…" Futaba said, touching her pointer finger to her chin. "Yeah, honestly, that was kinda mean of them…"

"Like I know I ain't been great to them, y'know?" Ryuji said. "But like--"

"Hey, guys!" said a voice approaching the table. Ryuji jumped up off Futaba's shoulder in surprise, snapping his head to look over. It was Ann, by herself. It was only her for now, making a small invisible weight on Ryuji's shoulders disappear. He wouldn't have to deal with both of them appearing at once. Small favors.

"Oh, uh, hey!" Ryuji said, waving. "Hi…"

"Hi Ann!" Futaba said, smiling. "Where's Makoto?"

"She wanted to drop off some books at school and told me to go ahead. You know how she is with that stuff," Ann said, mouth widening into a gentle smile. Futaba pointed and gasped.

"Ann, you're smiling! Don't tell me you love how much of a huge dork your girlfriend is!"

"Ahh, no, you caught me!" Ann said, laughing. "She's just so dedicated, y'know?"

"Ann, I feel obligated to tell you," Futaba said, her voice dropping into a low, conspiratorial whisper. "That's really gay." Ann matched with an overdramatic gasp of her own.

"What? No way!" Ann said. "Loving my girlfriend is not gay at all. We are gal pals and that is it."

"Gal pals who grab each other's asses in certain school trip photos," Futaba said, snickering.

"Yeah! Normal girl stuff," Ann said. She shook her head. "I still can't believe she did that. She's so sneaky sometimes."

"Crazy," Ryuji mumbled.

"You okay, Ryuji?" Ann said, looking at him. "You seem really out of it."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ryuji said, straightening his shoulders. "Woke up late today, y'know."

"You wake up late every day."

"Really late," Ryuji said.

"I should feel fortunate you made it here, huh?" 

"S'pose so," Ryuji said.

Ann opened her mouth to continue, but then the door to the restaurant opened, revealing Makoto. She scanned the restaurant quickly, her eyes moving from table to table until she found the booth that the other thieves had seated themselves at. She smiled, waved, and walked over to the booth as Ann stood up, letting Makoto have the inside seat.

"Hi, everyone," Makoto said, a little out of breath. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to make sure I got those books back to the library before I forgot about them."

"No problem!" Ann said, kissing Makoto on the cheek.

"Good to see ya, Makoto," Ryuji said, offering a toothy smile.

"Good to see you too, Ryuji, Futaba," Makoto said. "Have you all ordered yet?"

"Nope, just about to," Futaba said.

"Great, I'm starving," Ann said.

The group ordered meals and ate them, engaging in idle small talk inbetween bites. Ryuji didn't say much of anything, instead focusing on his food, wishing that he would disappear into the cushion he sat on. 

Eventually, everyone's plates and bowls were empty, and they were left alone with each other. Ryuji decided he needed a break from the tension he felt, and motioned for Futaba to move out of the seat.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom 'fore we leave," Ryuji said. Futaba stood up to let him out of his corner, and he walked as casually to the bathroom as he could muster. Futaba sat back down, mind racing. Thankfully, she didn't have to bring anything up as Makoto spoke.

"Is Ryuji alright?" Makoto asked. "Is his stomach upset, or something? He seemed so off the whole time."

"Right? Like, he was super quiet. That's really weird."

"Do you guys hate Ryuji?" Futaba asked, making Ann and Makoto widen their eyes in shock simultaneously.

"Hate Ryuji?" Makoto asked.

"No way!" Ann said. "He's irritating sometimes, but I know he's always got my back."

"Yeah, I trust him more than Sis in a lot of ways," Makoto said.

"Does _he_ know that?" Futaba asked. "Actually, let me answer that for you; he doesn't."

"Huh?" Makoto and Ann said simultaneously.

"Ryuji was acting weird cause he was waiting for you guys to rail on him the whole time," Futaba said. "I wouldn't be surprised if his stomach actually was upset at this point. I've never seen him so stressed out."

"Rail on him? What? Why would he--" Ann asked, but Futaba cut in before she could finish.

"You did roast _him_ when the group dating thing came up, even though it was me talking," Futaba said. "Like, 'token straight'? I know what you mean, but that's still a really mean thing to say to him."

"Oh...right…" Makoto said, looking away. "I forgot about that."

"But...I just...Look, he's done some gross skeevy crap in the past," Ann said.

"Yeah, I know, he's told me about it," Futaba said. "I've had to point out some shit he was doing that he needed to stop, but once I did he pretty much put an end to it. He feels really bad about it, you know."

"This is the first I've heard of it," Ann said, folding her arms. "Where's the apologies we deserve?"

"Did you make Akira or Yusuke apologize to you?"

"What--"

"Didn't they also do some weird skeevy crap? I saw them staring at your tits just as hard as Ryuji was at the beach."

"I mean...that's different."

"How? Explain it to me," Futaba said. "I'm not super used to interacting with boys outside of the Thieves, but explain to me exactly how Akira and Yusuke staring at your tits is okay, but Ryuji has to apologize."

Ann and Makoto said nothing; they both avoided Futaba's piercing gaze as much as they could.

"Yeah, I figured," Futaba said, voice getting heated. "Look, you guys-- I get it. I know that like, Ryuji can be annoying sometimes. But if he hasn't apologized, it's not because he isn't remorseful. He's embarrassed! He's super embarrassed that he did shit to you that could lead you to thinking all he is is some straight boy.

"And moreover, you accepting this date with that in mind is only confusing him even more! Ryuji's not just our blockhead mascot, y'know? He's got feelings and shit and like--" Futaba stopped for a moment, squeezed her eyes shut and flapped her hands around in front of her face. "Uuggghh okay okay hold on a second. Sorry. Sorry I know you guys aren't like trying to be evil to Ryuji."

"It's okay, Futaba, you're right," Makoto said.

"We kinda already knew that, even," Ann added. "It's why we accepted the date. We were planning on doing it ourselves, but then Ryuji went ahead and asked...It was just good timing on his part."

Futaba finished flapping her hands and put them back down on the table. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes.

"You guys have to let him know that he's wanted here," Futaba said. "If you're not crazy about spending dating time with him, I can understand that, I'm sure he would too--"

"I didn't say that," Makoto said.

"Neither did I," Ann said.

" _Either way_ you have to like. Tell him you don't still hate his guts," Futaba said. "Otherwise he's just gonna get more and more stressed out. And then I'll have to beat you up."

"Why are you gonna beat 'em up, Futaba?" Ryuji asked, walking back to the table.

"Oh, no reason," Makoto said.

"Actually, it's cause I gotta run," Futaba said.

"Ah, really?" Ann said. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Yes, really," Futaba said. In return, her eyebrows were slightly creased downwards, as if they were a punctuation mark on the conversation.

"I should come with," Ryuji said quickly. "Make sure you get back okay and all that."

"No, no," Futaba said, standing up. "You should stay with them, Ryuji! You've spent plenty of time with me."

"N-no, really, I think I should--"

"You stay," Futaba said, poking Ryuji in the chest. "I go. No following!"

"Man...Alright, _Superman,_ " Ryuji said, scratching the back of his head. "Text the chat when you get back so I know you got there okay."

"Course!" Futaba said, smiling. She waved and started towards the door. "Bye, guys!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and waved as Futaba went down the stairs back to the entrance of the diner. There was a small pause that seemed painfully long to Ryuji; he didn't want to turn around to face Ann and Makoto, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"Ryuji…" Ann started, forcing Ryuji's hand.

"I'm sorry, this was dumb," Ryuji said. His eyes remained trained on the door.

"What was?" Makoto asked.

"Look, I just-- This was dumb. This was a dumb idea. Thanks for playing along for Futaba's sake," Ryuji said.

"Playing along?" Ann asked. Ryuji was surprised; her voice sounded genuinely sad. "Ryuji, we wanted to be here."

"Yeah, Ryuji," Makoto said. "Would you sit down? We should talk."

"I…" Ryuji said, squeezing his eyes shut, then sighing. "Yeah, we should."

Ryuji turned around and saw that Ann had gotten out of her seat on the bench, offering the seat next to Makoto.

"You sure?" Ryuji asked. Ann nodded. Ryuji shrugged and slid into the seat. Before he could get comfortable Ann hip-checked him to move over, making both him and Makoto scoot over; Ann then sunk her hips down into the seat.

Ryuji's heart pounded and he felt a fresh heat wash over his body. It was both a pleasant and incredibly anxious heat; he was now surrounded on either side by Ann and Makoto, both of whom were not allowing him any inch of space. On one hand, he was ecstatic to have both of them so close; it was like they were back under the tree in the park. On the other hand, there was now no escape from any wrath they had to dispense.

There was another pause. It might've been shorter than the other pause, but it felt even heavier on Ryuji's chest. He didn't know what to expect.

"Ryuji, I'm sorry," Ann said, which perhaps caught Ryuji off-guard even more than any sort of insult.

"Sorry? F-for what?" Ryuji asked.

"I've been...way too mean to you about this whole thing," Ann said. "And just in general."

"What? No, no way!" Ryuji said. "No way, no, I should be the one apologizing! For everything. I've been crap to you guys!"

"W-well, yeah, but--"

"No, no. I should've said something sooner," Ryuji said, leaning over the table, putting his head in his hands. "I've done some weird creepy crap and made you guys think I'm a weird creepy fucker and like-- I'm really sorry about it."

"I didn't know you were beating yourself up so bad about it," Ann said. "I only gave you such a hard time because I thought you didn't care. I mean, I let you put your hand on my thigh at the picnic, after all." Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I didn't wanna bring it up," Ryuji said. "I thought that since I was goin' out with Futaba that like, I could put it behind me? Just be a coward and walk away from it quietly. But now we're all sorta...co-habitating, or whatever. And I should've said somethin'."

"Ryuji, it's okay," Makoto said, winding her arms around Ryuji's left arm. "Really, just knowing you do feel bad takes a lot of the sting out of it."

"Can I just say like, a proper apology, and then we can move on from there?" Ryuji asked, looking at both Ann and Makoto.

"You don't gotta," Ann said, also winding her arms around Ryuji's right arm. "But if you really feel strongly about it, we won't stop you."

"We'll hear you out," Makoto agreed.

"Okay. Okay. Just…" Ryuji sighed. "Ann, Makoto, I'm sorry for all the times I've ogled you, or times I've said creepy shit about your thief outfits...And Ann, I'm especially sorry for forcing you to go through with that nude portrait plan during Madarame's thing."

"Oh, yeah…" Ann said, squinting at the table, memories bubbling back to the surface. "Really, I still need to kick Yusuke's ass about that. But it was the only thing we could do at the time, Ryuji."

"That might be true, but we really didn't try that hard either," Ryuji said. "Feeding you to the wolves was just the easiest and most accessible option."

"That still falls more in Yusuke's lap than yours," Ann said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm still sorry," Ryuji said. "You guys mean a lot to me, y'know? You especially Ann, we've been friends since middle school...I'd hate to fuck that all up just cause of my dick." Ann and Makoto laughed.

"Yep, you're still Ryuji," Ann said. "It's all fine. Honest." Ann leaned up and kissed Ryuji gently on the cheek, making him jump as though he were grazed by a live wire. Makoto repeated the gesture, and Ryuji repeated the response, but jumping in the opposite direction. Ann and Makoto kept repeating the small kisses, making Ryuji more and more flustered until he just put his head down on the table.

"Come on, man…" he muttered.

"Aw, what's wrong, Ryuji?" Ann asked.

"I thought you said you were gonna ease up on me! I'm only one man…!" Ryuji said.

"Oh Ryuji, we never said anything like that!" Ann said, grinning wide. "If anything, now that we're all canoodling, you're just gonna have to take stuff like this way more often." She looked at Makoto, an unspoken question passing between them; Makoto, eyes matching Ann's, nodded and leaned down close to Ryuji's ear.

"But, we do want to show our appreciation," Makoto said.

"Makoto, do you know if Sae is at your house right now?"

"Not for a few hours yet," Makoto responded. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's show him some real appreciation," Ann said. Ryuji's head shot back up and he looked between Ann and Makoto rapidly, eyes wide. Makoto nodded at Ann, smile wide, eyes almost glowing with mischievous intent.

"What? Huh?" Ryuji said. Ann dug one hand into her purse, pulled out three ¥1000 bills and placed them on the table before gripping Ryuji's upper arm. Makoto gripped Ryuji's other arm, and the two picked Ryuji up with them as they stood up from their seats and moved out of the booth.

"Come on, Ryuji," Ann said. "Let's all have a new start. Together."

\----

 

**Futaba**  
_Hold the fuck up_

**Futaba**  
_You, Ann, and Makoto did WHAT_

**Futaba**  
_And you didn't think to invite me?!_

**Ryuji**  
_Seen 9:13pm_

**Futaba**  
_You just texted that!!_

**Ryuji**  
_***kissy face emoji***_

**Futaba**  
_UGH W/E DORK JUST DROP ME A LINE NEXT TIME JEEZ ***roll eyes emoji* *sparkle heart emoji***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'll write something with yusuke in it soon...soon. also i'm probably gonna write some extra chapters of Lewd Interactions but i'll put those in a separate fic with an explicit rating for safety's sakes


	5. j'aurais toujours faim de toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey remember when i said i liked people talking about gender. thats not gonna stop any time soon.
> 
> anyway im thinkign about thos Boys

Yusuke waved at Akira as he emerged from the crowd. Yusuke had been waiting outside the art museum for about 20 minutes, but that was entirely his fault; he had gotten excited by the prospect of the date, and so ended up getting to the museum far earlier than he intended.

"Hello, Akira," Yusuke called out, smiling warmly.

"Hey, Yusuke," Akira replied. "You been here long?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Yusuke lied. "Is Ryuji with you?"

"No, you want to ping him on the chat?"

"Not a terrible idea," Yusuke said.

**Yusuke**  
_Coming, Ryuji?_

**Ryuji**  
_Yeah, yeah, gettin' on the train now_

"We've got a couple minutes," Yusuke said, looking up from his phone. "That's fine, I wanted to talk to you alone, anyhow."

"Hm?" Akira asked. "What's up?"

"How did the date with Haru go? She was a bit tight-lipped on the details, said to ask you about it."

"Did she now?" Akira asked, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "It went fine. You're not upset, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," Yusuke said, leaning on the stone wall behind him. "That would be a terrible energy to bring to today's date."

And genuinely, Yusuke wasn't upset. But nevertheless, he was a curious creature, and that curiosity could only gnaw at him for so long before he started looking for answers wherever he could find them.

"Did Haru tell you _anything?_ " Akira asked. His questions were gentle. Probing for info, but at a slow pace.

"She said your outfit was incredible," Yusuke said. He gestured at Akira's outfit vaguely. "She wasn't talking about your school uniform, was she?"

"Oh, no," Akira said. "I only wore this today for the museum's student discount."

"...Right, the discount…" Yusuke said, looking at his casual attire. _Damn._

"But I think she was talking about the fact that I had borrowed some clothes from a friend," Akira said. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it next to Yusuke.

"What were they?"

"Some combat boots. A choker," Akira said, pointing at his neck. "A shoulderless dress that was almost _dangerously_ short on me. And some fishnet stockings." Yusuke's breath caught in his throat, and he coughed for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

"A-- a dress? You?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Akira said, looking at the sky and smiling. "Always wanted to. Since we're all trying this new dynamic, I figured I should make a change as well."

Yusuke was speechless, his eyes wide as he stared at Akira. Akira's gaze moved from the sky down straight into Yusuke's eyes.

"Plus, it's springtime. A time for rebirth...Don't you agree?" Akira asked, his smile innocent, but with something else weighing down on it. 

"I--...I…" Yusuke stammered. "I think--"

"Heeey guys!" Ryuji yelled as he emerged from the crowd of passerby. He jogged over to Yusuke and Akira and took a moment to catch his breath. "Shit, sorry about that, I almost forgot about the student discount and had to run back to my place to change."

"Not a problem at all," Akira said, gesturing for Ryuji to move in closer to him.

"W-wait, here? Now?" Ryuji asked, looking around.

"Nervous about being in public?" Akira asked.

"N-no, no, I just…" Ryuji looked between Akira and Yusuke a couple times. His face took on a decidedly red tint as he took a huge step in towards Akira and kissed him on the cheek. "...not used to it…"

"Do you want a kiss too, Yusuke?" Akira asked. "Don't mean to leave you out." Yusuke startled, suddenly remembering he was a person with a physical presence and not just a spirit gently observing everyone around him. Again.

"Oh, oh, no," Yusuke said, waving his hands around in denial. "I mean, I think...Later? Is that alright?" Both Akira and Ryuji nodded.

"Course, dude," Ryuji said, giving a toothy grin. "I've kissed Akira before. It's not weird if you're hesitant."

"I do have one demand, though," Akira said.

"W-what's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Hold out your left arm a bit, please."

Yusuke did as he was asked, and once he did Akira moved in and grabbed hold of it, winding his own arm around Yusuke's. Yusuke gasped, and could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"That-- that was amazing!" Yusuke said, his mouth agape.

"You are the only person that could get away with cheesy garbage like that, Akira," Ryuji said, playfully punching Akira's free arm. "The _only one._ "

"There's a reason I broke into the 'stealing hearts' business," Akira said, smiling, very self-satisfied. "Plus, Yusuke's the only one taller than me. I have to take advantage somehow."

"You got a point," Ryuji said. "Mind if I get in on this, Yusuke?"

"Oh, um-- no, I suppose not," Yusuke said. Ryuji swept over to Yusuke's other arm, grabbing it in a perfect mirror of Akira. Yusuke looked between the two of them a couple times. His face was a blotchy red; almost like imperfect, impermanent paint stains on his pale skin.

"Going to make it?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I think...so," Yusuke said. "...I feel like I look like some sort of sugar daddy."

" _God,_ please don't say daddy right now," Ryuji said, covering his face with his palm. "Let's go look at the art before the date is pre-emptively ruined."

Akira and Yusuke agreed without another word and hurried up the steps into the chill of the museum.

It took about ten minutes of silently looking at paintings before Ryuji started shifting around Yusuke's arm restlessly, and another five before Ryuji decided to start whispering at the two of them.

"So how did your date with Haru go, man?" Ryuji asked, looking at Akira. "Haru's been super dodgy about it. I gotta know the deets."

"Not that many 'deets' to share," Akira said. "We met up at Sky Tower, had coffee, and talked for a few hours. Then we kissed and went our separate ways."

"Really? That's it?" Ryuji said, audibly disappointed.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'? That sounds like a lovely afternoon to me," Yusuke said.

"Well, I meant like...You know…" Ryuji said.

"Like how _your_ date went?" Akira asked. A smug smile flashed on his face just long enough for Ryuji to recognize it.

"Wh-- How do you know about that?!" Ryuji asked, his face flushing.

"Ann texted me right after to brag," Akira said. "I was very jealous."

"God she texted you _and_ Futaba?" Ryuji asked.

"How come she didn't text me?" Yusuke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Would you even be interested?" Ryuji asked. "You don't seem like you're much of a sex guy."

"So it was something sexual," Yusuke said.

"I-- _Look,_ man--"

"Surprising, considering it was Ann and Makoto," Yusuke mused. "And yes, I am interested in sex, I just know when to separate my desires from situations where they're not necessary to bring up."

"Buulllllshiiiit," Ryuji said. "Speaking of which, you should apologize to Ann about the nude portrait thing."

"The-- oh, right…" Yusuke said, eyes cast downwards. "Yes, that would be...a good idea. I had forgotten about it."

"Don't worry, dude, I think she'll be fine as long as you apologize," Ryuji said. "S'how it was with me, and look how that turned out."

"How did that turn out, exactly?"

"Well, you could probably ask Akira for the details, since Ann decided he needed to be in on it."

"For what it's worth," Akira said, "Ann always had a habit of texting me about her wild sexcapades. This wasn't anything new."

" _What?_ "

"Futaba and Makoto too."

" _WHAT?_ "

"It wasn't even a joint decision, they all just independently decided to start texting me about it."

"What the fuck, dude?!" Ryuji asked.

"Has...Haru…?" Yusuke asked.

"No, although I expect that to change soon."

"Ah...hm," Yusuke muttered. "I'll have to talk to her about that…"

"Yusuke, are you seriously not weirded out by the fact that the girls text Akira about when they bone?"

"Not particularly," Yusuke said. "Akira seems like the kind of person who wouldn't gossip."

"Oh, no, I'm absolutely a gossipy bitch," Akira said. "I just also have tact."

"Uggghhh you all suck, each and every one of you," Ryuji said, running his hand through his hair a couple times.

"Are you telling me you weren't also about to tell us about how Ann and Makoto both--"

" _Look, man!_ " Ryuji said, smacking Akira's arm again. "Look! Sometimes there are things that are way too important not to share!"

"Guess I can't fault you on that," Akira said, shrugging half-heartedly.

"Perhaps we should go outside for that sort of conversation?" Yusuke said, looking around. "It feels odd to discuss such carnal pursuits around works of art."

"Half these paintings are of girls with their tits out, though." Ryuji said.

"Those are _artful_ tits," Akira said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Very different." Ryuji's hand flew to his mouth, to keep his laughter from escaping into the echoing halls of the museum.

" _Breasts,_ " Yusuke said, starting to lead the group towards the veranda. "When they're art, they're _breasts._ "

"Oh, _shit,_ " Ryuji laughed, holding his stomach and trying to keep from dissolving into a laughing mess. "The art police is gonna get us!"

"I'll hand you in myself at this rate," Yusuke said. He opened the door to the veranda, sweeping both Ryuji and Akira outside before continuing to speak. " _Artful tits._ At this rate the only artful tits anyone will be paying attention to are you two." Yusuke's words were harsh, but the gentle smile tugging at his lips said otherwise. Akira and Ryuji laughed loudly together as they finally crossed the threshold.

"Oh, hey, this is pretty nice," Ryuji said as he came down from his high. The three looked over the railing of the veranda, taking in the sight of the museum courtyard.

It wasn't large, but the large cascading fountain and arrangement of bright flowers spiraling outward from it were bewitching. Seemed to draw the eye in, and with it, any negativity; only to reflect sunlight and peace in the clear waters of the fountain.

"I love it here," Yusuke said, sighing. "Almost as wonderful as the pieces inside."

"Almost?" Akira asked.

"Well, architecture…" Yusuke said. "It's certainly an art in and of itself, but the nuance of it escapes me at times. It's an odd feeling."

"How do you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"I've come to understand a lot of different perspectives all at once over the past few months," Yusuke said. "But knowing that there are perspectives that have escaped me for so long is...troubling. I thought I could zero in on anything provided I looked at it hard enough, but I've found that isn't the case…"

Yusuke went quiet for a long moment. Ryuji looked at Akira, whose gaze was focused intently on Yusuke's face.

"You need to talk?" Akira asked.

"It's been...a confusing time for me," Yusuke said. "I don't know how else to put it."

"Just say what comes to your mind," Akira said. "Make sense of it afterwards." Yusuke nodded, staring out at the fountain down the steps in front of them. There was a long pause, but then the words started coming out; halting at first, but then flowing into each other quickly, like a river carving its way through the earth.

"I am...no stranger to change," Yusuke said. "First I lived with my mother, and then I lived with Sens-- Madarame. Now I live alone in a cheap apartment. My art style has gone through so many iterations so quickly that I can look at something I made four months ago and it'll seem as different as something I made four years ago. I had no friends but the pupils working under Madarame, and then I had no friends...and then I had the Thieves. And then I had Haru. And now I have the Thieves again, but...instead, it feels like they have me. Like the both of you have me."

"We all have each other, man," Ryuji said.

"I know," Yusuke said. "What perplexes me is that...I've realized, in all that time, I don't think that I personally have ever changed."

"Whaaat?" Ryuji asked. "But you did change. You told Madarame to fuck off! That's one hell of a change if I ever saw one."

"Yes, but…" Yusuke spun one hand in the air, willing his mind to keep moving. "It's more that...my core desires hadn't changed. My life has always been in pursuit of beauty. Of...Sayuri."

"Do you feel that's not true anymore?" Akira asked.

"No, I still crave it...But I misunderstood it," Yusuke said. "You've seen it, Akira. My paintings always feel so...incomplete. I can feel it. The art critics can feel it. I think it's because…" Yusuke paused. "...I was chasing after it. Because as much as I wanted beauty...I could never find it where I was. So I tried to capture it without being able to produce it."

"What?" Ryuji asked. "Dude, you're easily the most beautiful of any of the Thieves. Not to say everyone else isn't like, hotter than the sun, but you've got that...like, kinda weird supernatural beauty to you. Like it ain't real, or shouldn't be, but there you stand." Yusuke smiled, looking down over the railing.

"Thank you, Ryuji," he said. "But this feeling was...different. I could wear clothes; I could color my hair; I could wear mascara. But they felt like trying to paint a masterpiece on a crumpled piece of notebook paper. No matter how you draw on it, you'll still be able to see the lines and folds on the page.

"Then I met Haru. And Haru is...she's so beautiful. Beautiful in the way you said, Ryuji. She has something distinctly ethereal to her...as though she came from another universe, to grace our planet with her kind presence."

"Definitely," Akira said, voice deadly serious. "She's definitely not of this Earth. She's...more than that." Yusuke nodded, his eyes closed, almost willing Haru to the front of his mind.

"And she came to me, almost instinctively feeling the troubles within me," Yusuke said. "And she told me such...wonderful things. She told me that beauty doesn't just have to be something I chase, or something I create. She told me I could _be_ beautiful...just like her."

Akira nodded, a restrained smile sliding across his face. Ryuji looked between Akira and Yusuke, an eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly agape, the very picture of one lost in the woods.

"I've been giving what she said some thought, and..." Yusuke said. He took a huge breath, holding it in for a moment before expelling it back out into the world around him. "I want to try and change myself. To change who I am, at the fundamental level. That's why...From now on, when we're in private...I want you to call me...S-Sayuri."

"Really?" Akira said. "That's the name Madarame gave to the painting, though. Won't you feel trapped by that?"

"I know, I know...But, after seeing the real painting, I know that that woman in the painting is my mother...So the name Sayuri doesn't belong to her. Or to anyone. It is a name without meaning...until I give it meaning myself."

"Oh, I think I get it…" Ryuji said. "That's real pretty when you put it that way."

"Do you understand what I mean?" Yusuke said.

"I get it," Akira said. "I understand. It'll be wonderful getting to know her."

"I don't think I get it…" Ryuji said, scratching his head.

"That's alright," Yusuke said, smiling, satisfied. "I wouldn't expect you to right away. Truthfully I'm still trying to understand it myself."

"I'll explain it to you later, Ryuji," Akira said. "But I'm glad you can do this, Sayuri. I think you'll be much happier for it." At hearing the new name, Yusuke turned away from Akira, holding a hand over his face, keeping a laugh from coming out while also covering the sudden blush on his cheeks.

Akira wrapped an arm around Yusuke's waist, leaning over his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. Ryuji wound his arm around Yusuke's, prying Yusuke's hand away from his mouth and lacing Yusuke's fingers inbetween his own.

"Any of the girls know yet?" Ryuji asked.

"Not yet," Yusuke said. "Haru said she wanted to talk to the girls first, but I still...needed to talk to someone."

"Did you plan on doing this today?" Akira asked.

"Not...particularly, but…" Yusuke trailed off, turning his face to look Akira in the eyes. "Someone told me that this time of year is...a good time to change. And I thought it was an incredibly sound idea."

"Mm, sounds like someone very wise, and probably very handsome," Akira said, smirking.

"Am I missing out on some kinda joke here?" Ryuji asked, frowning.

"If you don't miss the train, you won't miss out on inside jokes," Akira said.

" _Godddd_ everyone's always naggin' me!" Ryuji said. "That does it, I'm goin' back to just datin' Futaba. At least she doesn't judge me."

"Are you sure about that?" Yusuke asked. "It sounded like you were pretty pleased with your last date."

"I…" Ryuji said, face growing flushed and a small, dreamy smile replacing his displeased frown. "Y-yeah...Ann and Makoto are _angels,_ dude…"

"Want to try a demon on for size, then?" Akira asked, leaning his face on his own closed fist.

"Jesus!" Ryuji said, covering his face. "We're in public, man!"

"Could always run back to Leblanc for some coffee…" Akira said, smiling wickedly.

"Oh my _god._ "

As Ryuji and Akira talked, Yusuke was laughing brightly. Akira and Ryuji's flirting always put him in a good mood, even though they only just became aware that these interactions constituted "flirting". 

Yusuke sighed contently and looked out over the courtyard again, his eyes following the spiral of the flowers into the fountain and out again. Somehow, the subject being dropped without much fanfare was both completely unexpected and also foreseeable from word one. It was also much more preferable. 

Beauty wasn't something that exploded onto the forefront of the stage. Not real beauty, anyway. For a new piece, there could be excitement...hype...respect. But something genuinely beautiful, to last beyond its fifteen minutes of newfound fame...It needed to happen on its own time. _Sayuri_ needed to happen on her own time.

"Akira, Ryuji…" Yusuke said. Ryuji and Akira finished bantering and looked at Yusuke.

"What's up?"

"Is the invitation for a kiss still open…?" Yusuke asked, trying to hide as much of his face behind his hair as he could manage.

"Yea--" Ryuji started.

"Nope," Akira said.

"O-oh…" Yusuke said as Ryuji gaped at Akira.

"What the hell, man?" Ryuji asked.

"Not feeling it," Akira said. "Maybe you should go for it, Ryuji." He made a small "go-ahead" hand gesture behind Yusuke's back, prompting Ryuji to roll his eyes.

"Christ, man, I thought you said you had tact," Ryuji said. "C'mere, Sayuri. Akira's just being a jackass."

Ryuji gently pulled Yusuke's face up close to his, using his other hand to brush the hair out of Yusuke's face. Yusuke's heart beat wildly as the name rang in his ears and bounced around the cacophonous cavity of his chest. As Ryuji's lips met his own, Yusuke wondered if the sound of Sayuri's name would reverbate through his system loud enough to be heard by passerby. 

However, as quickly as Ryuji's kiss had come, he pulled away, and the noise inside him died down for a brief moment. Bewildered, Yusuke looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Amazingly, nobody had; everyone nearby had their eyes focused on the colors of the courtyard. Yusuke was ecstatic. The sound in his heart, the colors in his vision; the feeling of Sayuri belonged to him and him alone.

Yusuke let out a huge breath, feeling a bit of sweat forming on his flustered brow.

"Whoa! Futaba said I was good at kissing, but dang," Ryuji said, eyes wide.

"You better kiss me like that later, Ryuji," Akira said.

"Oh, my…" Yusuke said, taking a step back. "Actually, Akira, could we go to Leblanc for that coffee? Genuine coffee, not the sensual kind."

"Sure thing, but I'm afraid that the coffee will have to be sensual," Akira said, standing up straight. "Only thing Sojiro taught me was how to love the beans."

"Gross," Ryuji said, snorting. "Better take it black, Sayuri, I wouldn't trust the cream."

"Oh, please," Yusuke said. "As if I'd ever stain such good coffee with something like cream."

"At least you still have your wits about you. Come on, I think we can get to the next train before it leaves," Ryuji said, running inside.

The three bolted down the steps, buzzing head to toe with an energy that felt almost physical inside of them. The energy carried them all into a last-minute train and to Leblanc, until they all collapsed into a booth, sweating and laughing and glad for their time together, all in pursuit of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this point onward i will be referring to yusuke as "sayuri" and using she/her pronouns in narration. i kept it as yusuke + he/him throughout this chapter to prevent any possible confusion on the reader's part.


	6. caught your fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haru + makoto have a nice date in the park. it gets deeper than they expected

"Hello, Haru," Makoto said, waving.

"Hi, Makoto!" Haru said, sitting down next to Makoto on the park bench. "How have you been doing?"

"Busy," Makoto said. "There's so much happening it feels like I'm always out of breath."

"Haha, you're telling me!" Haru said, scooting a little closer to Makoto and resting her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"That's true, you've been making the rounds, haven't you?"

"Mmmmhm."

"I know you went on a date with Akira," Makoto said. "And now you're on this date with me. Anybody else I haven't heard about?"

"Ah, don't tell anyone," Haru said, smiling gently as she stared off into a memory. "But Futaba and I had a little tryst the other day."

"Futaba? Miss Haru, I'm surprised," Makoto said, smiling and putting on airs of nobility. "I'll have you know I refuse to be anyone's sloppy seconds."

"Technically, you're filthy fourths at this point."

"That's right, isn't it?" Makoto mused, putting her hand on her chin in thought. "I suppose it's fine then."

"That's good to hear!" Haru said, clapping her hands together for a moment. "I looked up the correct dating path on the internet, I'd hate if I found out that I'd been lied to."

The two laughed brightly together, and grasped each other's hand as they settled down. Haru leaned her face down to place a small kiss on Makoto's shoulder.

"Mm." Makoto said quietly, and leaned her own head on top of Haru's. "Your hair is so soft, Haru. Do you even need a pillow at night?"

"Oh, I do, but not for sleeping," Haru said, running her thumb over the back of Makoto's hand a few times. After a pause, she added, "Something to bite onto."

"O-oh," Makoto said, taken aback. "You meant it when you said you had a 'tryst' with Futaba, huh?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Haru said. "But one-night stands are totally open for debate."

"Was it a one-time thing?" Makoto asked.

"I hope not," Haru said. "But she also hasn't texted me since it happened...I hope I didn't go overboard with her."

"What did you do with her?" Makoto asked, then looked around, momentarily paranoid. "Er, don't...You can just give me a brief overview."

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't anything too bizarre," Haru said, tracing one of the fingers on her clasped hand in a small figure eight on Makoto's thigh. "Futaba had a very specific thing she wanted me to appeal to. So I did."

"I would think that would encourage her to text you faster," Makoto said. Her leg twitched from the gentle contact.

"That's what I figured," Haru said. "Perhaps she's more bashful than she seems?"

"Oh, I hardly believe that to be true," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "She talks about her sex habits at the drop of a hat."

"This is true," Haru said, nodding a little. "Still, I'll leave it up to her to text me again. I don't want to push her."

"I can understand that," Makoto said. "Ann and I were the same way when we started out. Ann didn't text me for almost a week after our first time."

"Really? You and Ann?" Haru asked. "And I would've thought you'd be the one to hesitate."

"We both hesitated, but only because we were both really eager," Makoto said, face flushing as she stared at the ground next to the bench. "Scared to reveal how horny we were." Haru laughed again, bringing her free hand up to cover her mouth.

"Scared to be horny!" Haru said. "Hahaha, oh, perish the thought. I was scared of being horny once. It was _terrible._ "

"It was a miserable week," Makoto said, closing her eyes and smiling. "Stuck inbetween 'I want to give you space' and 'check out how nice I look in my favorite underwear'."

"That's the nice thing about this arrangement, really," Haru said. "Now I have more people to send that latter text to. I have this one pair with pink and blue stripes on them--"

" _Haru!_ " Makoto said, looking around again but still smiling. "We're still in public!"

"Oh, heavens, they don't care," Haru said, lifting her head off Makoto's shoulder to look at her.

"What happened to that innocent Haru from when we first met?" Makoto asked, pushing Haru a bit. "When did she get replaced by this _sex engine?_ "

"Oh, she was _always_ a sex engine," Haru said. "But that doesn't make for good first impressions. Businesspeople are a bit sensitive, after all. So Innocent Haru gets me by most meetings."

"I suppose your Noir outfit makes a bit more sense that way," Makoto said. "It made you look like a devious mastermind rather than the gentle angel vibe you usually put out."

"I could say the same for your outfit, you know," Haru said. "'Heavy-Metal Domme' isn't exactly befitting of the bookish student council president."

"Oh, ha, well…" Makoto muttered, trailing off.

"It's funny," Haru continued, leaning in close, a sly smirk gently tugging at her mouth. "Ann never stopped complaining about her outfit and how revealing it was...And yet I never heard a word from you despite staring at your ass for countless hours in Mementos."

"G-gimme a break…!" Makoto said, hunching over a bit to try and hide her face. "It...it looked good, okay?"

"Oh, it did," Haru said. Her voice was low, hushed; overpoweringly sensual but with an underlying softness, like Haru's hair spilling out of her hat when she was dressed as Noir. 

"It looked more than good. How I'd see your arms flex as you wrenched your fists out of the flesh of the Shadows...Your cast-iron gaze staring out over your enemies as you fanned the hammer on your revolvers... You have no idea how many times I fell in love with you in Mementos, Mako-chan."

Makoto gasped, sitting back up boltright and meeting Haru's gaze right in the eye. There was an extended pause, neither of them moving a centimeter. Makoto's eyes shut slowly, stopping before they were fully closed, providing the highest level of squint possible.

"...You're good," Makoto finally said. Instantly Haru let out a loud, surprised laugh punctuated by a very undignified snort, making her cover her mouth with a hand to stifle the rest of the laughter exploding out of her. Makoto snorted in laughter herself, and the two fell over each other on the bench, abs aching, hands clutching at whatever loose clothing they could find on the other person. Tears streamed down their faces and fell, staining tiny dark circles into the old wood of the bench. 

For the first time in the date, passerby now actually were staring at them; the sight of two smart-looking women suddenly falling over each other, both encased in a wild, ugly laughing fit was quite something to behold on a sunny spring afternoon. This time, though, the staring eyes were the last thing on Makoto's mind.

As they regained themselves, their faces stilled, and both looked up from the bench at the same time. Makoto's eyes met Haru's, and Haru held the gaze, save for one brief moment when Haru's eyes flicked down to Makoto's lips before returning. That tiny glance was as far as Makoto's resolve could take her before she lost all inhibition caused by flimsy social norms.

Makoto's hands darted out to grab Haru's hips and pulled her in close as Makoto clumsily mashed her lips into Haru's. The crumbling of Makoto's resolve was pitifully short, even for her, but her embarrassment could wait. All she could feel was a wild flare of hunger for the beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

Thankfully, Haru appeared to have the same reaction; Makoto didn't pull Haru in so much as encouraged her to sink into Makoto's embrace. Her arms initially went around Makoto's shoulders, but Haru's hands were eager to wander; they didn't go anywhere truly scandalous, but nevertheless Makoto reveled in the sensation of Haru's fingers squeezing and sliding along her shoulders, her arms, her back, and then all over again. When Haru's wandering hands began to feel like multiple people running their hands up and down her form, Makoto pulled back, breathing heavy, looking to her left and right to make sure that there weren't actually multiple people feeling her up in this park.

Haru was also left out of breath, making her lean back and look up at the blue sky above her. A thought passed by Haru's mind; namely that it was one of those types of days where the sky was so crisp and clear that it seemed to be a physical thing hanging in the air. That the sunlight was so bright that it seemed to weigh down on the leaves of the trees surrounding them, but instead of making them heavier, it lifted them up. Carried them to somewhere much more perfect, removing all doubts from her mind, fading into the background like a favorite tune played all day.

"Sorry," Haru said, the word coming out like a reflex. "My hands are very restless."

"It's okay!" Makoto said, leaning back to stare at the sky with Haru. "It's okay. I just got overloaded for a second."

"Hee, I could tell," Haru said, grinning.

They both were quiet as they watched an errant cloud float gently overhead.

"I meant what I said," Haru said. "Before we started laughing."

"Huh?" Makoto said. "About Mementos?"

"Yeah, I…" Haru paused. "I made it sound really horny for a laugh, but really, in battle, you were... _stunning,_ Makoto."

"Ann said the same thing," Makoto said.

"I imagine _everyone_ noticed at one point or another," Haru said. "You command attention like nothing else."

"That's because I knew you all were watching," Makoto said, turning her head to look at Haru. "Every single time."

"Wh-what?" Haru asked, sitting up straight. Makoto didn't move, but just turned her gaze back up to the sky.

"I'm not a fool, Haru," Makoto said. "I wasn't very experienced in love, but I was aware enough to know when someone was staring at me. Or when everyone was staring at me."

"Oh…" Haru said, hiding her face with a hand. "I didn't...know. Did it ever bother you?"

"You said it yourself, Haru," Makoto said, smile turning sly. "I never complained about how my outfit looked, despite showing off all of me constantly." She paused.

"...I loved the attention," Makoto said quietly. "I loved knowing you guys were watching me fight...whether it was for some sexual thrill on you guys' part or because I looked cool, I didn't really care. I've never had anyone pay attention to me because they wanted to before. Because they couldn't tear their eyes away from me. But when you guys did, and it was just us, deep under Mementos...God, it was _intoxicating._ "

There was another pause. A longer one this time. Makoto felt her heart start beating hard in her chest. Did Haru think she was weird?

"...Is that why you're doing this?" Haru asked. "With the Thieves?" Makoto's eyes went wide.

"I'm...it...it hadn't occurred to me," Makoto said quietly. "I hadn't even really thought about it since before Christmas." That wasn't entirely the truth. There were fantasies. But seriously asking everyone to do that? She couldn't imagine it going over well before. But, now...

"Is it something you'd want again?" Haru asked. Makoto thought for a second. An image came to her, making her face flush hard. It was her in her bedroom, stripped down to her underwear. Presenting herself. Not just Ann staring at her, but all of them staring at her, sitting on their knees, awed by her presence...arousal thick in the air...willing to do anything for her…

Makoto sat upright and then leaned forward, hiding her red face in her hands.

"Is...is it weird if I say yes?" Makoto asked, voice even quieter, now just barely a whisper. Haru put a hand on Makoto's back, making her jump slightly.

"Of course not," Haru said. "It's okay to want those kinds of things, Mako-chan." Makoto let out a huge sigh and shot back into her original position staring at the sky, but her eyebrows were now furrowed, knit with worry.

"I don't get why I'm so flustered all of the sudden," Makoto said. "I've done way weirder things with Ann. Why is this getting to me?"

"Because it's something you couldn't get with just Ann before," Haru said. "But now you can, if you want it." Makoto let out another sigh, frustrated.

"I didn't expect the date to go this way," Makoto said. "Not a bit."

"Neither did I," Haru said, laughing. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you?" Makoto asked, face shooting to the side to look at Haru.

"Not like that," Haru said. She scooted as close to Makoto as she could manage and took Makoto's hand in hers again. "Would you like to talk more somewhere else, I mean. Like, say, my house?"

Makoto looked into Haru's eyes, the question passing without a word spoken. _Really?_ **Really.** She let out another long sigh, willing the anxiety to fall off of her shoulders.

"That would be great, actually," Makoto said. Whether it actually led to anything or not, Makoto just needed somewhere private for a moment to get her head sorted out. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Ann.

**Makoto**  
_I'm going to head back to Haru's house. Do you mind?_

**Ann**  
_Like for sexy stuff?_

**Makoto**  
_...Probably? Not sure yet_

**Ann**  
_Omg, get it Makoto!_

**Ann**  
_And send pics plz!!_

**Ann**  
_...As long as Haru's ok with it, I mean!!_

**Makoto**  
_I'll keep you posted. Love you._

**Ann**  
_Love you too sweet girl. Have fun!_

"Lead the way?" Makoto asked, standing up from the bench. Even just the brief affirmation from Ann had grounded her some.

"Of course," Haru said, also standing up. She turned and embraced Makoto, using the moment to whisper in her ear. "Anything for my Queen."

Makoto's heart jumped up into her throat for only a moment. Ann had used that line dozens of times. And it was barely smooth the first time. So why was Haru able to catch her so off-guard?

_...and would it be like that with everyone else?_

A smile crept across her face. Her heart settled back down into her chest, beating hard, spreading something throughout her. A familiar feeling was now filling her from head to toe. It was dense, gray...cold as steel. 

Suddenly, she no longer felt self-conscious, but almost... _competitive,_ like she refused to be outdone. 

She leaned down to Haru's ear and whispered back.

"I expect the best from my subjects. Don't disappoint me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru is just turning into my ideal role model at this rate
> 
> and no, don't worry, you didn't miss anything; futaba + haru's adventure is something i'm working on on the side. i'll link it if it gets posted


End file.
